Untitled 1
by DarkShines01
Summary: ¿Y si el amor fuera un solipsismo acogedor que resulta lúgubremente romántico?


Debo haber dormido en la profundidad abisal durante mucho tiempo. Es que no sé si estoy inmerso en el limbo de una dialéctica, condenado a permanecer por toda la eternidad, o es solo que estoy confundiendo seres. ¿Por qué será que mi intuición me dice que deambulo en un mundo etéreo, donde la cotidianidad parece recobrar su capacidad de sorpresa, donde visito paradigmas en una infinidad de grados de una escala monocromática sin acercarme nunca a los universales? A ratos me ahogo, a ratos me confundo. Su sola existencia es un realismo mágico. Entrar y salir, salir y volver a entrar. Incluso con esta ética heterónoma, aclimatarme es siempre una experiencia violenta. Lo que realmente quiero decir, es que girando el pomo, me conquistará, por enésima vez, esa parsimonia enrarecida que me ofrece Yuuko-san.

-Llegas tarde, Teiichi-kun-

Jamás sabrán, pero mucho más importante, jamás sabré si esa fracción de segundo en que, en numerosas ocasiones, me quedé suspendido en el umbral, tenía que ver con la hora del ocaso, con el claroscuro estético de su persona, o con esa sombra que avanzaba de acuerdo a la posición del sol y del tiempo, esa sombra que se desesperaba por tragarme entero. Hay que estar en el lugar correcto y en el momento correcto para admirar la dinámica sigilosa del realismo mágico. Son manías mías que no sabría explicar.

Entonces avancé y dejé mi maletín en el polvoriento poltrón a la derecha, caminé y, por enésima vez, me quedé paralizado observándola de nuevo. Esta vez deseaba auscultar su rostro, porque una macabra y masoquista fantasía me consumía cuando veía esa pálida piel y esas sutiles facciones que deben haberse fermentado en algún lugar hace tanto tiempo, pero que el tormento y la agonía las conservaba tan bien, y más aún, perenniza la imagen de una existencia atemporal que ha escapado a las convenciones de un zeitgeist, pues todo esto tiene la gracia y la esencia de una fotografía.

-Quien te viera en este momento, pensaría que es la primera vez que me ves- sonrió sutilmente

-N-no me había dado cuenta. Disculpa que te incomode, Yuuko-san-

-¿Qué hiciste durante el día? Con eso de que tienes exámenes y una vida social que atender, ya casi no hablamos-

-Pues sí. Las expectativas de mi entorno han crecido desde que empezó el año académico. Todo el mundo habla de que quiere ir a Tokio cuando esto termine. Ya ni siquiera hay gente que se acerque a nuestro club a consultar sobre algún evento paranormal- decía Teiichi con pesadez

-¿Qué harás tú, Teiichi-kun?- preguntaba Yuuko con la mirada perdida en el andar de un gato

Y el silencio se acumuló hasta que llegó la oscuridad de la noche en cuestión de minutos…

-Eso pensé-

Desde que la conoció, su vida se había enriquecido con nuevas perspectivas sobre un mismo enfoque, pero esta alienación se hacía difícil cuando el determinismo etario y fisiológico lo ataban a una realidad distinta. Es todo esto el comienzo del fin, el resquebrajamiento de viejas promesas en momentos de vehemencia, en la incapacidad de los enamorados, en la superficialidad y la inmadurez de su unión. Ahora todo luce como viscosa y pantanosa pintura de óleo escurriendo por un lienzo que cada día luce más blanco.

Ella se paró y direccionó su mirada hacia los ojos azules de Teiichi por un tiempo prolongado. Yuuko cogió su mano, Yuuko, anestesiada, volvió a romper el espejo reluciente, Yuuko pisoteó las chirriantes escaleras de madera con brusquedad y celeridad. Ella necesitaba una señal que le diga que nada había cambiado.

Teiichi se dejó arrastrar, Teiichi se perdió hasta no ver más el camino y escuchar el espantoso eco. Era estrecho y eterno el sendero. El aislamiento del sonido agudizaba sus latidos y las bocanadas de aire que emergían de sus labios. El romanticismo taciturno del trayecto causaba que sus dedos se deslizaran, pero finalmente llegaron. Alumbraron el cadáver, como reliquia de una vieja promesa, como la evidencia de un perverso y aberrante idilio en la que su cercanía empezaba a emitir un putrefacto aroma.

No es necesario hablar cuando hay sincronía. Es una suerte de sexto sentido que nace de inferencias asertivas. Eran verdades incómodas. El cadáver frente a ellos era una verdad incómoda, pero una verdad a medias, una verdad manipulada por la realidad, pero no era más falsa que el espíritu de raídas ropas y nebulosa aura que alguna vez se arrastró por las sábanas de la enfermería para consumirlo por completo.

La ambivalencia antropológica del hombre hace imposible su llegada al culmen del amor, hace imposible y aburrido el climax gnoseológico, hace utópica e infinita la paleta de teorías sociológicas, pero nunca se encargan del quid marginal, temporal y relativo de los paradigmas, ¿es esquizofrénica y delirante la visión de Teiichi? ¿Hay una retorcida perspectiva del amor? ¿Hay toda una fantasía onírica como consecuencia de la perturbación mental y sensorial de Teiichi? Poco importa ahora. Al menos para él, quien creó esta superposición donde ella siempre está ahí, sentada en los márgenes de la ventana, esperándolo a las 3; poco importa si el mundo es ancho y ajeno. Es por esta razón que, para ser redundantes, poco importan las sugerentes súplicas tácitas del superyó que lo acosan cuando tiembla su mano junto a la de su espectral amada, para ser el dios creador de una identidad paralela de Yuuko-san, una que le permita ser siempre hermosa y dichosa. Si, y solo si expulsan los relaves de sus sórdidas existencias, Teiichi y Yuuko podrán estamparse un ósculo casto e ingenuo, mientras que el alter-ego de ambos recuerda la noche de noviembre a las 21, así como recuerdan la ubicación de herramientas gélidas y saladas.


End file.
